Unexpected!
by bubbles002
Summary: Merlin has had to reveal his secret to the whole of Camelot... and the king! what will happen to the young warlock? And how does Arthur know he is Emrys? This story has been taken over! Explained in Authors note. (Was originally called untitled)


**A/N: Hey guys! This story was originally from bethfekete but as the author didn't want to continue the story, I have taken it over! The first chapter will have the original chapter to it but after that it will be my own story. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

Merlin stepped out from behind the pillar with his heart pounding. This was it. This was where he outed himself and put his life in others hands. No, this was where he put his life in Uther's hands. He stepped in front of the king, shielding the man with his slight body and raised his hands. '**Sweoran brecan'** his eyes flashed gold and the group charging at Uther fell as one, necks broken. The fighting stopped as the enemy leader lay dead at the Warlock's feet. The silence in the courtyard was so complete Merlin thought each person could hear the pounding of his heart.

Arthur stepped forward, voice full and regal. "Leon, take Morgana's men prisoner and lead them to the dungeon. Gwaine, Elyan, take as many men as you need and sweep the city for survivors of the ragtag army". He turned to face his father and Merlin, "father, perhaps we should take this meeting inside. There seems to be a few things we need to discuss"

Uther looked between his son and the sorcerer. He saw no surprise or fear on his face. "You knew!" he accused. "You knew he was a sorcerer and you did nothing! How long? How long have you been committing treason?" Uther looked at merlin, "how long has my son been enchanted? He would _never _betray me like this! What have you done to him?!" he raised his sword readying for the kill when Arthur lay his hand on his father's arm, lowering the sword to the ground.

"Father, please let us take this inside. As I said, we have a few things we need to discuss."

"No! I'll hear it here before you can arrange to have for me to be enchanted as well."

Arthur looked at Merlin and the servant shrugged as if to say 'may as well, location isn't going to change anything'.

The prince nodded and licked his lips. "Yes father, I knew. I've known for years. Merlin hasn't put me under a spell. Nor has he really told me. One day I woke and the knowledge was just there. Merlin has magic. There were a few too many lucky escapes and fallen branches. Just one too many fires lit with damp wood"

"And that was enough for you to lie to me? To break the laws you've sworn to uphold? Enough for you to protect a sorceor-"

"Warlock" Merlin interrupted with barely a sound.

"What did you say boy?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "I'm a warlock, not a sorcerer"

Uther took a step back "A warlock?"

By then a crowd had formed around the three men waiting to see what would happen. Sorcery was evil, something to be feared, a death sentence. And yet Merlin, sweet, bumbling, always with a smile _Merlin_, had just saved the life of the very man that would see him killed.Whatever happened was going to change the kingdom forever.

"Yes father, a Warlock. You were a follower of the Old Religion before my mother died. Tell me what you know of the prophecies of Emrys."

A whisper ran through the older members of the crowd. The ones that remembered when magic flowed through the kingdom freely. _They _knew who Emrys was supposed to be. Could the prince's manservant really be the saviour of the druids?

The younger members, the ones that had been born after the ban, shifted nervously with the information that Uther had not only accepted but embraced sorcery. What could of happened to make him change his mind like that? Was the prince saying that a sorcerer killed Queen Ygraine?

Uther took another step back and paled "E-Emrys?"

At the same time Merlin took a step forward, "How the hell did you know I was Emrys? The only people that do know don't say it out loud!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You talk in your sleep, idiot!"

**A/N: so, what do you think? As I said before this chapter isn't mine. I have taken over this story. Chapter 2 will be my own though, I can tell you that! It should be up soon I promise! Please read and review my lovelies! **


End file.
